


Craving Rose

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, F/F, Hickeys, Homestuck - Freeform, Human/Troll Relationship, Humans, Interspecies Relationship, Kisses, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Mention of tentabulge, Nipple Licking, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Post SBURB, Rose and Kanaya, Sex, Smut, Stains, Teasing, Touching, Trolls, Vaginal Fingering, Vanilla (ish) sex, i have sinned, rosemary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kanaya and Rose spend some time together, getting intimate.





	Craving Rose

Rose let out a moan as she was lying on the huge bed with satin bedsheets, a gray female being on top of her, playing with her tongue as her own was slided inside of her mouth. Oh what a good feeling. Their bare chests touched each other, nipples pressed on nipples as Kanaya was on top, leading the kiss, her bulge also stroking Rose’s privates, but not entering.

Kanaya’s hand carefully stroke her breasts, making her whimper before she deepened their kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance, and once they parted to get some air, their faces were red and jade, and their bodies felt warm as they were in a middle of a moment.

Kanaya then began kissing Rose’s bare collarbone, planting light kisses on the sensitive area, which made Rose whimper her names as her hands grasped the sheets of their bed.

She worked her way down, and soon began to lightly lick on her breasts, using one hand to carefully stimulate her with those tender touches, playing with her hard nipples.

“Kanaya, please…”, she whimpered as the pleasure she felt was slowly growing, and she craved more. She took one of her hands, and clawed Kanaya’s gray skin as her instincts took over, giving her back more marks, to keep the marks from their last session company.

Rose felt Kanaya’s bulge slightly wiggle and touch her knee, some cool jade slime staining on her. Not that she complained or anything, it was rather the opposite.

She just laid there, enjoying the sweet kisses and sucking from her, watching as she saw some hickeys slowly being created.

As she moaned, Kanaya slowly moved her way down, kissing Rose everywhere, soon she passed her delicate belly button, and then she was just above her privates.

The troll let out a smile, before she planted kisses on her entrance, carefully sticking in her tongue just a bit, enjoying the sour and warm taste of her insides, which caused her lover to moan her name. After a few more licks and experiments with her tongue, she moved on to plant kisses on her thighs, as she carefully moved a fingers closer to Rose, teasing her by having it play with her clit, outside of her warm entrance that her tongue just previously had left. All the whimpers made Kanaya feel powerful, she loved the delicate sounds that Rose made, she craved them, there was never enough. And she just wanted to pleasure her, more than anything.

And as she teased her with her finger, Rose looked her right into her eyes, pink meeting jade, and she saw the pure lust that filled them. A lust for Kanaya. She also had a need for her.

“Please…”, she heard her beg once again, and Kanaya nodded as she felt Rose’s hand wrapped against her own, as she guided her fingers to the perfect spot. And so, she carefully slid them into the warm wetness that was her lover.

She slowly moved the fingers in and out, making Rose whimper at every thrust, until she put in another one. She moved her fingers slowly in the beginning, painfully slow, because she loved to see that desire in Rose’s pink eyes, and to fulfill her wish of pleasure, she sped up the pace, while kissing her clit at the same time.

Rose’s moans grew louder, until she screamed Kanaya’s name, which was a good thing, because Kanaya’s fingers were getting tired from all the moving, but she would continue until Rose came.

She saw Rose close her eyes, just going with the flow, and as she did everything to hit her g-spot, she then felt all Rose’s muscles tense, and she let out such a scream that only an orgasm could cause, and then her muscles got stiff seconds later, and Rose panted with sweat on her, nodding.

Kanaya removed her fingers from Rose, grinning as she saw her juices drip from them, so she took her fingers close to her mouth, and licked them clean, enjoying the taste.

“You sure taste special my dear”, Kanaya said, smirking.

“Well you sure are good at pleasing me”, wa the answer. “Let’s cuddle a bit until I’ve got some energy for another round, I believe I owe you an orgasm”.

“That sounds delightful”,

And so, they both cuddled under the bedsheets, not caring that their bed now was a sweaty mess with transparent and jade fluids stained on it.


End file.
